


Can’t you show me nothing but surrender?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Mukuro DOES help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t you show me nothing but surrender?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is written to the word prompt “jealousy”, and it takes place ten years into the future. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 29, 2008.

Their hot, heady and rather violent activities for the evening started with a smoldering look and five words:

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

 

Just three hours back, Dino had been making the rounds at another one of the Vongola Family’s grand open dinners, chatting up with all the usual people and occasionally bothering Sawada Tsuyanoshi – his little brother – and any of the Ring Guardians that he happened to run into. Just three hours back, Rokudo Mukuro ended up accosting him before he managed to track down Hibari (who was being elusive as usual), coming on to Dino with all the usual mischief and not-so-subtle innuendo. Dino had played along, of course, because he knew that Mukuro wasn’t really interested in him at all – the Cavallone’s only value to the Mist Guardian was that sidling up to him would anger the person he was _really_ interested in.

 

Suffice to say, the person in question was VERY angry, just as Mukuro had planned.

 

Dino was ambushed the moment he excused himself for the evening and made his way back to the guest quarters that Tsuna had prepared for him – he had opened the door to a tonfa flying straight for his face, which he narrowly dodged by ducking just in the nick of time. The next thirty minutes passed by in a blur of violent blows and broken furniture, and ended with them tangled up in what used to be Dino’s office chair – or, more properly, with Dino sitting down and Hibari tangled up in his whip, pressed up uncomfortably close against Dino’s body, straining to bring his tonfa in close to strike the man again. Seconds dragged on in silence punctuated by nothing but their harsh, heavy breathing.

 

“…Are you done, Kyouya?”

 

Ten years ago those words would have earned him a hot look and an angry growl. The look remained, but the growl was replaced by Hibari simply dropping his tonfa and pitching forward, to capture his mouth in a deep, demanding kiss. They break away when they both remember that really, it might have been a good idea to go up for air before kissing some more. Dino eventually loosens his whip, to better allow Hibari to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him in closer.

 

“You,” Hibari later snarled into Dino’s ear as he undid (rips off) the buttons of his shirt, “are _mine_ , and don’t you dare forget it.”

 

Dino only smiled, took a hold of Hibari’s wrists and pushed him back, unto the one unharmed piece of furniture in the room: the office desk. The bed was too damned far anyway.


End file.
